memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy Neuss
|birthplace = Livingston, New Jersey, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = 1 Emmy Award nomination |roles = Associate/(Co-)Producer }} Wendy L. Neuss is a producer who worked as post-production supervisor, associate producer and co-producer on and as co-producer and producer on . She was part of Producer Peter Lauritson's team of fourteen, and has on the backside of the below-mentioned trading card, described her responsibilities at the time of The Next Generation as follows, "I oversee post-production sound, including music and effects spots, scoring sessions and sound mixes. I coordinate second-unit insert shoots and supervise film-to-tape transfers. I also direct ADT (or "looping") where dialog is re-recorded after the scene is shot.'" She received special thanks in the end credits of and her name can be seen on various okudagrams throughout the series including Captain Wendy Neuss, Wendy Neuss, comedian Wendy Neuss and the explosive material Neussite 293. In she received an Emmy Award nomination for her work on The Next Generation series as a whole. Lauritson was honored by SkyBox International with an individual card entry, no. 35, in their 1993 specialty Star Trek: The Next Generation - Behind the Scenes trading card set. Career outside Star Trek Neuss was born in Livingston, New Jersey and majored in psychology from the University of Pennsylvania in 1976. On 25 August 2000 she married The Next Generation star Patrick Stewart and became stepmother of his son Daniel Stewart. She also took his name and was credited as Wendy Neuss-Stewart on several projects. The couple divorced in 2003. Neuss worked as supervising producer on the animated television series Braingames between 1984 and 1985. In 1987 she was an associate producer on the television documentary Marvin Gaye and in 1988 a line producer on the video production Michael Jackson: The Legend Continues. Following her work on Star Trek, Neuss was the executive producer on the television movies A Christmas Carol (1999), King of Texas (2002), and The Lion in Winter (2003). Patrick Stewart starred in all three films. For The Lion in Winter, Neuss and Stewart earned an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Made for Television Movie in 2004. For King of Texas, Neuss and Stewart won the Bronze Wrangler Award at the Western Heritage Awards for Best Television Feature Film in 2003. More recently, she worked as post-production supervisor on the comedy series Life Is Wild (2007-2008, starring Stephanie Niznik). Star Trek credits * ** Season 2 – Post Production Supervisor ** Season 3 – Post Production Supervisor ** Season 4 – Associate Producer ** Season 5 – Associate Producer ** Season 6 – Co-Producer ** Season 7 – Co-Producer * ** Season 1 – Co-Producer ** Season 2 – Producer ** Season 3 – Producer ** Season 4 – Producer Emmy Award As Co-Producer, Neuss received the following Emmy Award nomination in the category Outstanding Drama Series: * for , shared with Rick Berman, Michael Piller, Jeri Taylor, David Livingston,Ronald D. Moore, Merri Howard, Brannon Braga, and Peter Lauritson Star Trek interview *"Wendy Neuss", , September 2000, pp. 82-83 External links * * es:Wendy Neuss fr:Wendy Neuss Category:Producers Category:Emmy Award nominees